


Fireplace (Yuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov) *SMUT*

by Blair_Bean



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Bean/pseuds/Blair_Bean
Summary: Just after practice, the engaged couple went home, relaxed infront of their soothing fireplace, and decided to talk... Oh, whatever will happen in that state? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 36





	Fireplace (Yuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov) *SMUT*

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao perst ismat, I'm very sorry this is cringy  
> ._.)

~~~~~

It was another rainy and cold day, the engaged couple decided to cuddle (with a warm blanket and just only in their pants) in front of the fireplace in their shared home

"Hey, Victor" Yuri said as he kissed Victor's cheek and snuggled closer "Yes, Yuri?" Victor said as he ruffled Yuri's hair "The finals are near and, I just wanna say... Thank you... For staying as my coach" Yuri smiled 

"You know after the finals, and when you'll win a gold medal, I'll have to retire as your coach" Victor told Yuri as the lover's heart felt heavy "...and be your husband" Viktor continued.

Yuri felt his heart flutter in ecstacy, just then Victor removed Yuri glasses and kissed his lover deeply and lovingly "I love you, you dorky pork cutlet bowl" Victor whispered in Yuri's ear with that thicc Russian accent

Victor then kissed Yuri again, but with more passion. He picked up his lover in bridal style, without breaking the kiss and went into their room.

Yuri's fingers then tangle in Victor's hair, and as Victor placed Yuri on the bed. "I love you too, my coach" 

Victor then attacked Yuri's neck, finding that sweet spot, the action led shivers down Yuri's spine "Victor~" Yuri accidentally moaned as Victor placed more hot kisses on the lover's neck 

"How badly do you want it?" Yuri's eyes widen and a rosy blush can be seen on his cheeks as his fiance whispered to him "Very badly..." Yuri felt embarrased and snuggled into Victor's chest, as the other lover let out a deep chuckle

"Anything for my Yuri" Victor said as the two nuzzled their noses and stared into each other's eyes

Yuri then immediately took off all his remaining clothes and helped Victor in removing his belt "Eager now are we?" Victor said with lust filled eyes "Please, baby..." Yuri muttered, again feeling embarrassed

Viktor then opened the drawer and pulled out a condom, ripped the packet, and slid it onto his member

"I'm gonna go in ok?" Viktor said as Yuri nodded as a reponse "Not too rough" Yuri said as Victor pushed in his tip into Yuri's hole "Ahh~" Yuri moaned as his hands were on Victor's back, and as Victor pushed all the way in.

"Baby, you can start moving" Yuri said with so much need as Victor started thrusting in and out in a faster pace "Ahhh~~ Yuri~~" Victor moaned his lover's name and kissed him roughly "Ahh~~ Baby, keep going" Yuri said between kisses

Victor then grabbed Yuri's member and started pumping it, "AHhH~~ Victor~~" Yuri said as he felt a familiar knot about to burst in him and grabbed the sheets, moaning uncontrollably. After a few minutes, Victor's thrusts became alot faster and sloppier, the bed began to creak...They both were close...so close.

It was not long when they finally came to their releases and catching their breaths. Victor laid down next to Yuri, took off and tied the condom, then threw it to the trashcan beside their bed.

Yuri went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, then plopped back down onto the bed to wipe both their releases

After that, Victor pulled the sheets over their bodies and pulled Yuri near him. 

"Hey Victor... I'll top next time"

~~~~~


End file.
